


Sexting - A Reader Insert

by KikiKierra



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reader Insert, Sexting, Smut, character x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKierra/pseuds/KikiKierra
Summary: What happens when Bull accidentally sends a suggestive message to you late at night?





	Sexting - A Reader Insert

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. I'm astounded at the lack of Bull smut out there so I thought I'd add this reader insert where Jason accidentally sends a suggestive text to the reader and it escalates from there. Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Note: I obviously do not own Bull or any of the characters. Credit goes to the rightful owners.

**SEXTING**

You were tossing and turning in bed yet again. The digital clock on your bedside table blinked 11:23 at you obnoxiously. You noticed your phone screen light up with a message. It was from Bull. At half past 11? Confusion flashed through your mind, what was going on. You opened the message.

_Hey baby I'm so turned on right now, I wish you were here to help me out..._

Your cheeks flushed red and your heart skipped a beat. You were slightly embarrassed to admit that they weren't the only parts of your body responding to Bull's message.

**Jason? What?**

_Fuck! Y/N, I'm sorry. I was looking for someone to blow off some steam with, I didn't mean to send that to you._

Your heart sinks when you realise that it wasn't meant for you. Still, Bull was clearly horny so you decide to take a chance.

**Hmm that's a shame cause I'd gladly help you relieve some tension ;)**

Your heart was racing with nerves as you waited for Bull's response. It seemed like an eternity before your phone lit up with another message.

_Oh really? And how would you do that?_

**I'd slowly run my fingers up and down your hard cock, teasing you. Then I'd take you into my mouth and suck, letting you tangle your hands in my hair.**

_Fuck baby that feels so damn good. Your hot mouth around my cock pushing me to lose control. I'm getting close._

Bull's words and the image of him masturbating to your messages were really having an effect on you, your wetness soaking through your panties. Slowly you ran your fingertips over your panties. Even the lightest touch making your hips buck. With the other hand you quickly tapped out a response to Bull.

**I keep sucking, running my tongue over the head of your cock. My hands slide up your legs, making their way to your balls. Gently I rub and squeeze your balls, my thumbs rubbing circles on them.**

_Ohhh fuck, Y/N! I'm cumming, squirting my hot cum down your throat._

With that you slip your hand into your panties, moaning as your fingers find your clit.

Another message from Bull arrives seconds after the last.

_Want me to return the favour?_

**Mmm fuck yes, please Jason.**

You rub your clit faster, already imagining it was Bull's fingers instead of your own.

_Mmkay then, I slowly slide off your panties then lick up your thighs and around your pussy making sure to avoid your clit._

Your fingers follow the pattern Bull describes, imagining his tongue taking that route has got you dripping.

**Tease! More pleeeeease.**

_I latch onto your clit sucking gently as I flick my tongue over it. I push two fingers into your pussy, curling my fingers to reach your g-spot._

You were moaning as you pleasure yourself to Bulls words. You can feel yourself nearing your orgasm.

**Fuckkk Jason, I'm so close. Mmm.**

_Knowing you're close to cumming I speed up the movements of my fingers and tongue. Revelling in your sexy moans._

That message combined with the magic your fingers are working sends you over the edge. You scream Bull's name as you cum, writhing from the pleasure of your release.

**Ohhhh fuck Jason. I'm cumming. That felt so good Bull.**

_Glad to be of service. Night Y/N. X._

**Night x.**

You rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately - totally spent from the night's 'activities'.


End file.
